The Fantasy Series
by Bicoco
Summary: What if Sam and Martin started to dress up for the other to fulfill every of their fantasies? Warning: Sexual Content. Don't read if you're under age. Chapter 9 and 10 up! Complete story. Please R
1. 1 The Secretary

Hi everyone!

I already posted this fic on Destined To, but I decided I could it here too. So I hope you'll enjoy it.

WARNING: Sexual Content, if you're under aged, don't read it!

English is not my first language so be understandable lol

The Fantasy Series: 1-The Secretary

Samantha looked up from her file and noticed that everyone had already left for the night. She was alone and the lights were dimmed. Not a sound could be heard. It was so unusual to see the office like this, it was almost as if the building was asleep. She frowned as she scanned the room. She thought Martin was still around but apparently she was wrong, he had left without saying anything. She sighed and looked at her watch: 10:17. Wow, she had worked three hours straight without any break, but now she was hungry and she needed coffee to finish her paperwork. At this rate, she would still be here tomorrow morning when the others would show up for work. She grabbed her cup and went to the break room.

As she went by the tech room, she noticed the lights were on. Did somebody forget to turn them off? But when she approached she smiled at what she saw: Martin was busily working on a computer.

"Hey!", she said as she entered the room

He looked up and smiled. "Hey yourself."

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you about an hour ago that my computer crashed and that I was going to finish my work here. Didn't you hear me?"

She smiled apologetically. "Sorry"

She sat next to him.

"Are you anywhere near done?"

His gaze fell upon the huge stack of papers next to him.

"Not really," he groaned. "If I still believed in Santa, you know what I'd ask for for Christmas?"

She chuckled and shook her head.

"My own personal secretary, paid by the Bureau to fill all my paperwork."

"You know, I could be your secretary for tonight if you want.", she said in a husky tone.

She knew she shouldn't do this because they had still work to do and they were at the office but she wanted to have fun and she knew Martin could use some fun too. She looked at him, to see his reaction and saw his lips turn up into a big smile. He knew she was playing and had every intention of playing along.

"Are you sure you want to be my secretary, Miss Spade? Because you know rumors around here. They say I'm a very demanding boss."

"You will see that I'm very _adventurous_, Mr Fitzgerald. I'm not afraid of a challenge."

"I need to ask you something first, Miss Spade. Do you have good references?"

"I don't like to brag but my typing skills are very impressive, I can make coffee..."

"I see, but most important, can you follow orders?"

She smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh yes Mr Fitzgerald, I aim to please, you can ask me anything you want."

"That answer does you credit, I have to admit. If you continue like that, your chances of getting a promotion will increase, I assure you."

"Thank you, Mr Fitzgerald. I also know, thanks to those rumors, that you are a real professional and I can't wait to work _under_ you. Can I do something for you, sir?"

Damn her with those double meaning expressions! He was getting aroused and they hadn't even done anything yet.

"Well Miss Spade, since you asked, I have a task I need you to do. I didn't have time to type this letter, would you do it for me? I need it in less than five minutes."

"Of course, sir. Anything for you."

She took the paper from his hand and chose a computer across from his so she could watch him. She wouldn't admit it to him just yet, but this game was a major turn on for her. She loved seeing Martin all bossy. She typed the letter without paying attention to its content, catching a glimpse of him every now and then. He was observing her, her cheeks slightly flushed, trying to act professional but he knew this was getting to her. She didn't look like it, but she loved being dominated every once in a while and he knew it. She printed the letter and sat next to him, making sure her right leg brushed against his left.

"Here you go, Mr Fitzgerald."

He looked at it and suddenly slammed his fist on the table. Sam jumped at this unexpected outburst but said nothing.

"Miss Spade, you mentionned earlier my professionalism. And in order to have this reputaion, I work with people who are professional. Do you understand me?"

She nodded.

"Good, therefore, I don't think I can keep you as my secretary..."

She looked at him, astonished.

"Why? What did I do?"

"Stand up please, Miss Spade."

She stood and when he told her to read the letter she just typed, she did. And then she understood, she had made several typing mistakes.

"You understand now Miss Spade that I can't let these kinds of mistakes happen again in my office, I would lose my reputation."

"I'm so sorry, Mr Fitzgerald. I won't do it again I swear."

He sighed, acting as if he was really annoyed.

"Okay Miss Spade, you're lucky you look so damn hot in that skirt, otherwise, I would be looking for a new secretary right now. But I still have to punish you for your mistakes."

He grabbed the paper from Sam's hand and lay it down on the table.

"Would you please stand in front of this table and take a closer look at what you typed?"

Sam bent over and grabbed the edge of the table for leverage, giving Martin a very nice view of her ass. Suddenly she felt his presence behind her and her breathing quickened

"Read aloud please, _Miss Spade_."

His husky tone when he said her name, sent shivers all over her body. She tentatively began reading but when she read a word she had typed wrong, she felt Martin's hand slapped her ass quite noisily. She yelped and looked at him, astonished. What the fuck!

"Continue please."

He was so serious it surprised her, so she continued and each time she read a wrong word he spanked her, each time stronger. And strangely enough, the more it was painful, the more she moaned in pleasure. She had never experienced that before and she got to admit it, she loved it, especially with Martin. He pressed himself against her and she gasped when she felt his erection nestled against her ass. She knew she had started the game, but now she was so much aroused, she couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and turned around to face Martin. He seemed to be in perfect control of his emotions. God how could he do that?

"Now Miss Spade, I would like you to sit on the table."

She looked at him quizzically. What did he have in mind?

"I just want to perform a little test. You know Agent Malone wants every employee of this unit to be able to remain steady in a stressful situation. We don't know what can happen."

"Okay Mr Fitzgerald, you're the boss."

She sat on the table and crossed her legs.

"Take a pen and a notepad, please. And Miss Spade, this test won't be effective if you cross your legs.What kind of a secretary are you?", he said losing his patience.

She grabbed a pen and a notepad and uncrossed her legs, letting them dangle in the air.

"I want you to take notes on the procedure of this test, you understand me Miss Spade?"

"Yes sir."

"And if you fail, I will have to punish you again."

She swallowed her saliva and looked at him.

"Will the punishment be like the one before? Because I don't know if it was really a punishment, or just an excuse to grope my ass."

"Miss Spade, how can you question my working methods? I assure you that punishment was inflicted with professionalism. You'll never forget how to spell these words again."

He walked toward the table she was sitting on and laid a hand on her thigh.

"But now I'll have to punish you again for your insubordination. And believe me, I won't take pleasure in doing it but I don't want people to think I can't _handle_ my secretary."

He grabbed her blouse and ripped it off, sending buttons flying everywhere in the room. Sam gasped.

"I really liked that blouse!"

"I don't care if you liked it, Miss Spade and I don't care how much it cost you. You're going to do what I say because I'm your boss and you are below me in the chain of command. Now let's go on with the test, shall we?"

Sam was there, sitting on a desk, her legs dangling and now Martin couldn't take his eyes off of her lacy-covered breasts. He had planned some little games before but he couldn't take it anymore, he _had_ to have her _now_.

"Lay down.", he ordered.

He raked up her skirt until he saw something that made his cock twitch in his pants. She was wearing garters and stockings. How come he had never seen her wear that before?

"Miss Spade, don't you think these undergarments are against the regulation?", he asked in a rather squeaky voice.

Sam, hearing his tone, smiled to herself. She had always known she would have to wear this someday and she wasn't disappointed by his reaction.

"I told you Mr Fitzgerald that I was the adventurous kind of girl. I don't care about regulations. In fact, I think you don't care about them either. Otherwise we wouldn't be here right now."

"I don't see the point of this conversation since you seem to know me so well. So now please, Miss Spade, take off your blouse. I want to see you."

She sat up and let the material fall from her shoulders while Martin hiked up her shirt around her waist, seeing what she wore underneath. It took his breath away. There she was, lying on a desk, her cheeks flushed and she was wearing the sexiest lingerie he had ever seen. This was probably the most erotic thing she had done for him. And he was so grateful for that. He had finally found a woman ready to fulfill all his fantasies and right now she was. She was everything he could have dreamed of.

"God you're so beautiful.", he rasped, not taking his eyes off of her.

By his tone, she knew Martin was the one talking, not the bossy Mr Fitzgerald. She was surprised when suddenly he crushed his lips to hers, thrusting his tongue in her mouth. God his kiss was so passionate, she thought she would pass out. She crept up her hands in his short hair, spiking it up as she returned the kiss. An involutary moan escaped her lips when he stepped up between her legs, his arousal pressed up against her heat. His right hand went up to her thigh, gently kneading her where her stocking finished and her skin began, eliciting another moan from her. She wanted to take off his shirt to caress his muscular chest but he would have none of that for now. This was about her and he wanted to give her as much pleasure as he could.

He took off her hair clip and let her beautiful hair fall over her shoulders while his hands ran over her torso, waking up all her senses. She was humming against his mouth and the vibration sent a rush of blood towards Martin's cock. God he wondered where he had all this will power because now all he wanted to do was to push her panties aside and fuck her till she screamed his name again and again. And when he looked at her, it seemed that it was what she wanted too: her breath was labored, her cheeks flushed, her eyes were hazed and she made those little whimpering-like sounds he loved so much indicating her impatience. He decided to be lenient with her as he pushed her thong a little aside and began playing with her clit. She was so wet and ready for him that he almost came right there in his pants. Plus her throaty moan that echoed in the room also didn't make it easy for him. He bent towards her to nibble her neck, applying, as he did so more pressure with his fingers making Sam pant his name. But since the game wasn't finished, he took off his hand and disengaged himself from her.

"I'm sorry Miss Spade, what name have you just said?"

Sam bit her lower lip. Damn, what have she done?

"Yours.", she wispered out of breath.

"You see, Miss Spade, I'm your boss and even if what we are doing right now isn't really professional, I still don't allow you to call me by my first name. From now on, I only want to hear pants, moans, groans or Mr Fitzgerald from your mouth, is that understood?"

She nodded, she just wanted his hand back where it was.

"Have I told you how much of a turn on you are right now?"

She whimpered slightly at his words, he was driving her mad.

"Nothing arouses me more than a beautiful woman in lingerie and high heels, waiting for me to fuck her brains out."

She moaned. If he kept that up, she would come before he even touched her.

"Please Mr Fitzgerald, fuck me now."

It only took a second for Martin to lower his zipper, reach for his erection and press it against her core, entering her in a swift thrust. He had enough games for tonight, he wanted her now. They both moaned loudly at the contact. Sam's inner muscles were already clenching around him and he had to slow his movements down to keep some control. She grabbed him behind his neck and crushed his lips to hers, while her hips met his with each stroke. They were both so close that it didn't take long for them to reach their climax. And sure enough when they came together, their mingled cries could be heard: "Miss Spade!" "Mr Fitzgerald!"

After a few minutes, they looked at each other and laughed.

"That was...", he began.

"Yep, we should do it again sometimes."

"Definetly, but we'll have to come up with another idea."

"Do you have one in mind?"

He smiled at her while he was helping her into her clothes.

"Maybe."

"Care to share?"

They made their way to the elevator. Paperwork could wait, they just wanted to go home right now.

"I'll give you a clue: do you believe in Santa?"

TBC


	2. 2 Santa Claus

The Fantasy Series: 2- Santa

Martin was in the elevator of Sam's building, trying not to drop everything he had in his hands. He smiled inwardly at the thought of her reaction when she would find out what he had purchased. After the secretary thing last month, their sexual life had never been better so he thought he could thank her in his own way. The soft "ding" of the elevator snapped him back to reality and he stepped out, towards Sam's apartment. He had told her that he needed to go to his apartment to pick up his mail and some clothes, so that he could go rent his costume without her knowing.

When he came inside, only silence greeted him He frowned and called her. After a few seconds, she came out of her bedroom, her hair tied up and a bottle of nail polish in her hand. She was wearing a blue tank top and one of his boxers.

"Hey sweetie," she said.

"Hey! I think these are mine," he said, gesturing to her boxers.

"Yes, I hope you don't mind but all my boxers are dirty and I couldn't paint my toenails with pants, could I?"

She wriggled her toes, showing him her red-painted nails.

"No I don't mind. That's very cute."

"How many suits did you bring?", she asked, seeing the covered clothes he was holding.

He grinned broadly at her.

"What ? What did I say?"

"Could you do me a favour?"

"Sure."

"Go back in your room and put this on."

He gave her a pink bag.

"And I'm supposed to trust you on this?"

"If you want to have as good a time as last month, you will."

He received the reaction expected as she grabbed the bag with a wide grin and began to go back in her room.

"Uh Sam?" 

She turned around to hear what he had to say.

"Don't come out until I say so, okay?"

"Okay." 

After he put everything in place and he put his costume on, he called Sam and sat on her couch. When she opened the door, she gasped and brought her hand to her mouth before smiling broadly. She couldn't believe what she was seeing: Martin was on her couch, dressed as Santa Claus. She wasn't the only one surprised as Martin couldn't stop staring at her in her new outfit. Sure he was the one picking it up but he wasn't prepared for the real thing. She was wearing a sexy pink silk bustier with matching panties and nothing more. Her hair was loose and she was barefooted. God she was gorgeous.

"Come here little girl," he patted his thigh.

She almost ran towards him and sat in his lap unable to wipe the huge grin off her face. Martin could be so unpredictable sometimes. Sure, she knew he would do something like that but she had no idea it was going to be tonight. She looked at him, from his Christmas hat, like the one he wore at the Christmas party last year to the fake white beard and the big belly. He was like the perfect Santa.

"So pretty girl, what's your name?" 

"Sammie!", she said, excited like a child. 

"Well Sammie, have you been a good girl this year?"

She nodded vehemently and brought her arm around his shoulder to stay steady. She didn't want to fall from Santa's lap. Her other hand went to play with his beard, lightly playing with it while she looked at his beautiful eyes - the only thing that showed her this Santa was her Marty.

"So tell me, what do you want for Christmas?"

While she was thinking about it, Martin gazed at her cleavage and brought one of his hands on her hip and the other on her thigh, bringing her even closer to him.

"I know!.", she said suddenly, bouncing in his lap.

Martin groaned lightly. He was already hot in his outfit but now that Sam was squirming on him, he thought he would burst from all the heat.

"Well, tell Santa and I'll see what I can do." 

"First I want the last Barbie doll with her Ken, cause you know they are in love so you can't have Barbie without Ken." 

"Of course, I understand," he said in mock seriousness.

He was trying to keep her steady in his lap but she wouldn't stop bouncing as she was really excited.

Seeing Sam like this aroused him so much but he knew if he put up with the game long enough, it would be so much better for both of them so he took deep breaths, hoping she would stop talking soon.

"...and I also want a Prince Charming."

That caught Martin's attention.

"What do you want a Prince Charming for?"

"Duh...to marry him of course!"

"I'm sorry, what was I thinking? A Prince Charming's first use is to get married to little girls. So, describe him to me."

"He has to be handsome, with blue eyes because I love that. He has to be tender and caring and also sexy. He needs to be smart because I don't want a dumb husband and funny also because I don't want to be bored. A man that I will be proud to be seen with."

"Well that will be hard to find this Mr. Perfect."

"Oh no, it's not hard, I think I found him already," she grinned, tightenning her grip on him.

"Mmh...I see, but why are you telling me this if you had found him?"

"Because I think it's you my Prince Charming."

His eyes went wide. "Me?"

"I didn't say he was forbidden to wear a beard and a red suit," she chuckled.

"So, since I'm your Prince Charming, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to punish Danny Taylor."

"Oh I see, Danny Taylor is well-known at the North Pole. He's on the bad boys list. May I ask what he did to you?"

"He kept bugging be for a month about some buttons he found in the tech room. He thinks there are from my black blouse I lost mysteriously. So every morning when I see him, he would ask me if my boyfriend and I had some fun in the office the day before and it's kind of annoying."

"Okay, well I believe Mr Taylor deserves socks this year for Christmas." 

"Yeah! Socks, that would be a terrible punishment. But you know Santa, I don't think I can have the Barbie doll and her Ken this year."

He frowned. "Why not?"

She brought her mouth to his ear and whispered: "Because I'm about to be very naughty".

His eyes went wide and his cock sprang to attention. He didn't see that one coming but with Sam he shouldn't have expected less.

"What have you planned, naughty little girl?"

"I'm about to live most little girls' dreams."

"Which is?"

She grinded her ass onto his erection.

"To fuck Santa so hard he won't be able to move until next Christmas."

He whimpered, he was getting so hard and so hot and she was playing with him.

"You know Sammie, I'm not sure that's the dream of every little girl."

"Well it's mine anyway." 

She lowered his fake beard and kissed him hungrily, moving to straddle him.

"Mmmh Sammie?"

"What?" 

"Can I take off my jacket and belly, cause I'm dying here?"

She looked back at him, pondering the question. But then she thought she could be chest to chest with him, touching him, so she agreed.

"Take off your beard, jacket, belly and your pants but you keep the hat."

After she helped him undress, he was only in his undershirt and boxers and the famous hat was still on his head. There, perfect, she thought as she kissed him again, grabbing his hair to glue her body to his, allowing not even air between them. She kept rubbing her hips onto his hardened member and he had to steady her not to come in his boxers right then. As they broke apart for oxygen, Sam brought her face into his neck, sucking, nipping and biting the skin there, smiling when she felt him shudder and grow harder, if that was even possible. His hands hadn't been idle, meanwhile as he started unhooking all the fasteners of her bustier. Damn that thing was so complicated to take off, why did he choose that one for starters? Because she was so stunningly amazing in it, came a little voice in his head.

Finally, he was able to take it off of her and was rewarded by the sight of her perfect breasts, right in front of him. He bent over to take a nipple in his mouth but she stopped him, shoving his undershirt over his head instead and crashing their upper bodies together. Martin moaned in her kiss at the feeling of her taught nipples against his chest. And suddenly, she was gone, well she was here but he saw her kneeling in front of him and his breath became even more labored at the thought of what she was going to do next. She hooked her thumbs in the waistband of his boxers and lowered them to his ankles, taking his hard shaft between her warm fingers. He gasped and tried to still the movements of his hips when her lips made contact with his member. 

Martin decided to enjoy the sensations as he threw his head backwards on the couch, groaning loudly when Sam began taking him fully in her mouth, her head bobbing up and down. He knew Sam's blowjobs were great but right now, it was the best one he had ever had. Her breasts were brushing against his thighs and she was alternating between taking him fully and licking him up, from his balls to his tip. It was too much for him, he needed to stop her before it was too late. He grabbed her arms and made her stand. 

"Sam, I need you, now"

She smiled and lowered her panties to the floor and joined him on the couch. But instead of facing him to straddle him like he thought she would do, she sat in his lap, her back to his chest, impaling herself on his cock, her legs spread across his. They both moaned loudly, unable to contain themselves. Sam placed her hands on his knees for leverage while Martin's hands went to her hips, helping her setting a frantic pace to help them reach their climax as soon as possible. She was riding him and could feel he was close so she took one of his hands on her hips and brought it to her clit, hoping he would wait for her. He started applying a strong pressure on her but when he looked down, he saw her perfect ass coming up and down on him, and he had to use all his willpower not to come right then. Sam felt his inner struggle and said between pants:

"You can...I'll be right behind..."

It was all it took before he grabbed her hips and lowered her violently on him, spurting hard and deep inside her. The strentgh of his climax was so intense that it triggered her own orgasm, making her scream his name before she collapsed on him, spent. Martin encircled her waist with his arms and kissed her shoulder lightly while she was trying to breathe normally. After a few minutes, she crept her hand in his hair, behind her and felt the Christmas hat, still on his head. She laughed.

"What is so funny?"

"You. I can't believe you rented a Santa suit in the middle of May."

He smiled and kissed her neck up to her ear.

"You should have seen the look on the vendor's face, he must have thought I was a sick pervert, trying to lure kids into doing some dirty things."

"I'll bring it back if you want so he could see that you had fun with your girlfriend."

"We'll go together then."

"Martin?" 

"Yes?"

"Thank you. I had a wonderful time tonight."

"So did I. But next time, you're the one dressing up."

"Agreed."

They were so spent that they didn't have the energy to walk to their bed, so Martin lay down and brought Sam with him so she could be on top of him. She grabbed the big red jacket and covered them with it. 

"Night Sammie."

"Night Santa." 

TBC


	3. 3 The School Girl

Thanks Muzzy for the review! Means a lot to me. I really love your fics here and I think you should post some at Destined. They're so great.

The Fantasy Serie: 3- The School Girl

Sam was laying on Martin's bed, waiting for him to come home from work. She looked at the clock and sighed. She was waiting for him for about an hour now in this rather uncomfortable outfit. About two weeks ago, she had come home from shopping and had found him in front of a japanese anime with sexy girls in it. That's when she knew how she would get dressed for their little role playing. If only he could hurry, she was getting bored right now, twirling strands of her hair between her fingers.

Just then she heard his key in the door. She sat up and took her position on the bed. She heard him call her name.

"In here!", she shouted from the bedroom.

He still had his head in his mail when he came in the room.

"Have you seen my..."

He stopped when he looked up at her and saw what she was wearing. His eyes went wide and he chuckled.

"Um...Sam you sure you got the right size at the store?"

She was wearing a school uniform but it seemed about two sizes too small. Her white shirt was tied up under her breasts which were threatening to spill out of it and her tie was stopping just before her belly button. Her skirt barely covered her ass and she had white socks that stopped just above her knees and varnished shoes. But the most interesting part of her outfit was her hairstyle. She was wearing two pigtails, tied with some pink ribbons. She didn't respond but just licked her strawberry lollipop lightly, making small sucking noises. Suddenly she began crying and Martin was on the bed to console her.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong? You know you don't have to do it, if you don't want."

"You have to help me, Professor.", she said, tears running on her cheeks.

That was part of the game? Damn she was a hell of an actress.

"What's wrong?" he asked not really knowing the game. Apparently, he was going to be the teacher and she the student, but he didn't know why she was crying.

"The Director wants to expell me from school."

Martin was confused right now which was cute. He tried to console her when he thought she was crying because of the game. He really was the most gentlemanly man she'd ever known but now she needed to enlight him on her story if she wanted to move on.

"But why does she want to do that?"

"Because she said that my uniform wasn't allowed. But it's not my fault I've gotten this big!"

"Big indeed..." Martin muttered staring at her breasts.  
Sam chuckled at his reaction but he didn't even seem to notice, his eyes were glued to her cleavage, heaving at every breath she took.

"And they don't even have bigger uniform so I don't know what to do, Professor. You have to help me."

"Me? But I'm not the Director, like you said, I'm only a professor here."

"I would do anything to stay in this school."

She crawled to the head of the bed, sitting against the headboard while she continued licking at her lollipop. She looked at Martin intensely while she brought her knees in the air and planted her feet on the bed, spreading her legs apart. Martin caught a glimpse of her underwear: plain white cotton panties. This was even more arousing than all the lacy panties she usually wore.

He sat next to her and began stroking her thigh lightly.

"But why do you want to stay so much? You could go to another school."

"No I don't want another school, I want this one."

"Why's that?"

"Well first, because, I would have to tell my parents I got expelled and then they would yell at me. And because, at another school there wouldn't be another Professor Fitzgerald."

Martin didn't catch the meaning of her words right away but when his mind registered she was talking about him, he looked up at her, meeting her feline gaze. He swallowed hard not knowing if he would be able to talk anytime soon.

"Professor, are you alright? You look a little pale."

She was praying Martin wasn't sick otherwise they would have to stop. And she wouldn't want to do that, she was already so turned on by this game, it took her all her self control not to jump at him.

"I'm fine," he managed to articulate. "But I don't see what you want me to do about your situation."

"It's quite simple: I want you to persuade the Director to let me stay at this school."

"But how can I do that? She won't listen to me!"

"You could use your imagination Professor. I'm sure you have plenty of that in that brilliant mind of yours."

She traced the outline of his face and plunged her hands in his hair, bringing his face closer to hers. Martin's breath was labored against her face, she liked having this kind of effect on him.

"But if I do get expelled, I'm sure you'll volunteer to give me private lessons, won't you?"

"Uh...Sure. What subject do you want me to teach you?"

She darted her tongue to lick her lollipop again and again, making Martin sweat when he saw her red tongue playing with the tip of her candy.

"Sex."

He coughed, not really believing what she had just said.

"Sex?"

She nodded.

"You see Professor, I don't know what happens to me, but every time I see you I feel weird, like I have a million butterflies in my stomach trying to escape."

She took his right hand and placed it on her panties. Martin groaned, she was already so wet.

"And I don't know if this is normal or not. You have to teach me everything, Professor."

"Okay Samantha, I will teach you, but you have to promise this will be our secret."

She nodded solemnly.

"Because if the Director finds out, we would both be expelled, you understand?"

"Believe me I won't tell her anything."

"So let's get started. Finish your candy quickly, we have work to do."

She munched her lollipop and put the stick on the nighstand.

"Have you ever kissed a boy, Samantha?"

She looked at him, a little shy and shook her head.  
"Boys in my class are so stupid, they just want to pull my hair."

"Don't worry, it will come naturally. I'm going to kiss you now, is that okay?"

She nodded. He bent his head towards her and kissed her lips gently at first and after a few seconds he ran his tongue over her lips to seek entrance in her mouth which she gladly granted. They kissed like that for a few minutes and when Martin broke apart from her, she groaned at the loss. He was such a good kisser! She would have liked to have him for her real first kiss.

"Lay down," he whispered.

As she did so, he took his jacket and tie off, climbing on top of her and starting to kiss her again. He wasn't frantic but really tender and slow. Guess, she would have to wait for her release, she thought.

His hands reached her sides, tickling her slightly. She giggled and writhed beneath him.

"Professor Fitzgerald!" she said out of breath. "Stop teasing me, I'm very ticklish."

"Samantha, lesson N°1: teasing and foreplay are very important in sexual intercourse. Remember that."

"So I can tease all I want?", she asked hopefully as her right hand reached for his erection, massaging it.

Martin moaned, the game was backfiring at him.

"Let's not abuse a good thing, shall we?"

He took her hand away and reached for her ear lobe with his lips, knowing it was one of her sensitive spots. She groaned and rose her hips towards his when he nipped at her neck.

"You like that?", he asked in a husky voice.

"Yeaaaaah," she said, losing her patience.

He was playing with her so much that her head was spinning and breathing was becoming hard.

"Lesson N°2: you have to seek for your partner's sensitive areas to give him more pleasure."

She brought her hand on his crotch again and grabbed him harder.

"Like this?"

He hissed, damn she wasn't going to change her mind!

"No Samantha, that's not a sensitive area, that's a weak spot. And you don't want our game to be over yet, do you?"

She pushed him to roll them over so she could be on top.

"I don't want our game to finish but I don't want to be the only one who's teased."

"Good Samantha, you're taking initative."

She unbuttoned his shirt and push it off his shoulders. He sat up to do the same for her, untying her tie and plunging his head in her breasts, licking them like he knew she loved. She grasped a handful of his hair, tugging at it while she moaned loudly, grinding her hips into his. He took advantage of her hazed state to roll them over again, to take his initial position. He fondled her breasts, played with them, making her whimper with desire. He loved her breasts, of course he was a guy, but Sam's were perfect: great size, firm and soft and they fit perfectly in his hands.

He sucked her nipples, first the right then the left while his right hand was inching its way up her inner thigh. Her skin was so warm and smooth, he never seemed to have enough of her. He pushed her further into the mattress, pressing his erection on her crotch. She threw her head backwards and moaned loudly. He had never seen her so loud before, but then he had never teased her so much either. He went southward, kissing and licking her bellybutton and all the while trying to keep her hips motionless on the bed. She was becoming restless he could tell but it was only payback for her teasing with Santa when she couldn't stop bouncing on him.

She was wearing a cute little skirt but he needed to take it off of her. Once it was done he shed his pants and boxers and looked at Sam with her white cotton panties, breathing hard and went back to her lower belly licking the skin there whereas his hands lowered her panties past her hips, all the way down her legs, caressing every part of her beautiful legs and taking off her socks and shoes. He looked at her face and saw that she was so frustrated and close that there were tears in her eyes.

"Ready to take the lesson to the next level, Samantha?"

She blinked and tears ran down her cheeks while she nodded. He felt so bad right now for teasing her so much and making her cry that he crawled over her body and kissed her deeply, hoping he could show her how much he loved her with this simple act. He slowly pushed into her and she gasped at the feeling, already falling to the ege. Martin stilled his movements. Wow! He knew she was close but he had no idea she was _this_ close! He resumed his movements and kissed her lips, thrusting his tongue in her mouth, mirroring the movements of his lower body.

He set a faster pace, wanting her to catch up with him. He wanted to make it up to her so he brought her legs around his hips and fingered her clit to help her reach her climax.

After a few thrusts, she was there for the second time tonight, screaming his name like she had never done before. Surely his neighbors would be giving him some dark glances when he'd see them in the hallway but he didn't care. He wanted to pleasure Sam and by the sounds of her screams, he was thinking he did alright! He could concentrate on his pleasure now as, after a few thrusts, he came, panting her name in her ear. He rolled over her and brought her to him as they embraced tightly.

"I'm sorry.", he whispered.

She looked up from his chest and smiled.

"It's okay. I enjoyed it afterwards."

"So I noticed. I think we'll be going to your place for at least a week to let my neighbors sleep."

She laughed and blushed.

"Sorry."

"Hey don't apologize, I love it when you scream my name. You know what you could do for your school uniform though?"

She shook her head.

"You go to a tailor and tell him to make one at your size. And then you send the bill to the Director."

"You know what, Professor? I think that's a great idea, I knew you were very smart."

They laughed and covered themselves with the covers, letting sleep overtake them.

TBC


	4. 4 The Plumber

A/N: Forgot to tell you but of course WAT and the characters aren't mine unfortunately

Thanks for the reviews

The Fantasy Series: 4-The Plumber

Sam was standing in front of her sink, cursing at it so she grabbed her phone to call Martin, who was still at work.

"Hey honey!" he said after looking the ID.

"Are you still at the office?"

"Yeah but I was about to leave. What's wrong?"

"Well my sink and more specifically, my siphon is wrong."

He chuckled. "You have a leak?"

"No not a leak, a leak is small, it looks like I have Niagara Falls at home!"

"What do you want me to do from the office?"

"I don't know, do you happen to have the number of a good plumber in your pocket?"

"Yes, always on me," he joked.

"Oh don't play with me right now, I'm not in the mood."

He sighed. "I'll see what I can do to that sink of yours when I come home."

She chuclked.

"You? Cause you're a plumber?"

"I have a few hidden talents, you haven't seen yet."

"Okay but hurry if you don't want me to drown in my own appartment."

"Sam, don't overreact okay? I'll be there in a few."

"Okay see ya."

Martin hung up and stared at his computer screen. Well if Sam wanted a plumber, she would have a plumber, he thought, smirking. He had a friend who was a real plumber so he called him to borrow a few clothes. When he told him the reason why he wanted one of his outfits, his friend laughed.

"Well maybe someday I could borrow one of your suits to play the FBI agent with my girlfriend.."

"Sure, anytime," he chuckled.

Nearly an hour later, here he was, in front of Sam's door in an overall with nothing underneath, carrying a tool box. He knocked, waiting for her to answer him. She rushed to the door, after hearing the knock and all the air she had in her lungs was gone when she saw him.

"Uh when I asked you if you were a plumber, I surely didn't expect that!"

"Well I had a call from a certain..."

He looked at a paper. "...Miss Spade. Is that you?"

She nodded.

"Come on in. The kitchen is this way."

She gestured in the direction of her kitchen and he went inside. She followed him and couldn't help staring at him. He wasn't wearing a t-shirt under this sexy overall, which was hugging his body tightly. She licked her lips unconsciously. Apparently, they had a night of fun ahead of them.

He bent his knees to see under her sink and Sam almost felt drool coming out of her mouth as she was staring at his ass.

"Hum I see," he said, breaking her reverie.

"You're gonna fix this?"

He looked at her and smiled.

"Sure. Could you give me my adjustable wrench in my tool box please?"

"Okay, if I recognize it."

She showed him four different tools before she found the right one. Soon, the sink wasn't leaking anymore and Sam had to admitt Martin was a real pro. She sat on her washing machine, which was on, while Martin stood up.

"So Miss Spade, I guess you'll have to clean up a bit but otherwise, it should be fine."

"I'm so grateful, thank you so much."

"I can't believe how a beautiful girl like you doesn't have a husband to fix her sink."

"Well you know, being alone isn't half bad sometimes. It's just when something needs to be fixed, I'm not much of a handy woman. But I'm sure you're the type, you seem to have strong hands."

She was being all flirty with her plumber but she needed him to take the bait.

"You know I'm available right now, is there anything else you want to be fixed?"

"I think my pipes need to be checked up."

They both stared at each other and laughed out at the double meaning of her sentence.

Martin stepped up between her legs while the washing machine was starting its spinning cycle.

"What pipes are you talking about?"

Sam who was already weak due to the vibrations of her machine was now unable to articulate a single word with Martin's warm breath on her face. He brought his hand on her boxer-covered centre stroking her lightly through the fabric.

"The one you're thinking about," she panted breathlessly.

"Well in this case I'm the guy you need."

He began running his fingers over her bare legs. How could she have such a smooth skin? Maybe it had to do with the fact that she spent several hours in the bathroom after her shower, he thought.

Sam moaned. "Mmh... You seem to be very good with your hands."

"It goes with the job you know...Amongst all my tools, my hands are the most important one."

She licked her lips. "I can't wait to see your other...tools."

"Oh I can't wait to show you either."

He took her right leg and bent over to kiss the inside of her ankle, licking his way up her calf, the inside of her knee and her inner thigh. Sam shivered when her wet skin met the warm air of her apartment. Martin mirrored his actions on her left leg, leaving her whimpering with desire.

Sam, who had enough of this game, wanted to touch him so she crept her hands under his overall at the waist and lowered them to his ass, pushing him against her.

Martin had probably the best ass she had ever seen and he _really_ was wearing nothing under that outfit. That thought made her dampness increase between her legs if that was even possible.

She smiled. "That goes with the job too?"

He discarded one strap of her tank top and began kissing her shoulderblade.

"Sure. I never know what kind of job I'm going to do when a woman calls me."

"So you're more a gigolo than a plumber?"

"Let's just say that plumber is my cover."

With a little work of her hands, Sam unfastened the straps of his overall which fell at his ankles, leaving a really naked Martin in front of her.

"I need to warn you: you've been made. You don't have any cover left."

He shoved her tank top above her head and stared at her topless form, sitting on her trembling washing machine. He was so absorbed by her sight that he didn't notice her hand that sneaked between their bodies until it encircled his hardenned member, stroking it lighly.

He gasped at the feeling and tried to bring their bodies closer as if they were stuck together. He started kissing her neck lighly, nipping at the skin and grabbed her ass with his big hands to crash her hips to his. Sam was so surprised that she dropped her shaft and grasped his shoulders for support, yelping. He was so hard against her centre, she needed to have him now.

"You know what? You'll be the first woman I have sex with without thinking I'm with Claudia Schiffer, in a long time," he murmured in her ear.

"They're usually that ugly?" she quipped and brought her legs around his waist.

"You have no idea."

He kissed her lips lightly for the first time tonight but Samantha had other plans. She brought her hand in his hair and crushed his lips to hers hard, thrusting her tongue in his mouth. She missed his taste today. She didn't know how she was able to see him all day long at the office without kissing and touching him. Some days it was nearly killing her and now that she had him, she intended to make the most of it. She could feel him throbbing against her core so she broke apart and lowered her boxers, bringing her panties with them.

"Now please, do your job, Mr. Gigolo and satisfy me."

"Someone is a little eager!", he chuckled.

"You have no idea how turrned on I am..."

She touched her intimately and said with a smirk, "I think I know."

He pushed two fingers in her and she threw her head backwards, panting while gripping at his shoulders for support. He just stroked her a few times and the combination of his fingers, doing wonders on her body and the trembling movements of her machine sent her to the edge. She dug her nails in his shoulders, making him wince in pain, while she screamed his name.

He let her a moment to regain her breath before he pushed into her in one swift thrust. He set a rather fast pace and began sucking at the skin where her neck and shoulder met, leaving a big red mark. She would have to put make up on it tomorrow to go to work but he didn't care. She was his. He felt weird: he had never been possessive with his previous girlfriends but with Samantha, he couldn't help it. He wanted the whole world to know _he_ was making love to her, that she was screaming _his_ name and that he wanted to keep her as long as he lived. He felt the urge to bring her body closer to his, wrapping his arms around her to embrace her tighly while he continued thrusting deeply into her.

Sam felt Martin's movements change as he encircled her body with his arms and felt her body melt inside. Even though they were in the middle of a role playing, he couldn't push his feelings for her aside. And their lovemaking was more intense because of that. They didn't really need role playing to spice up their sex life, they just liked pretending to be another person. Sam brought her hand up his chin and tilted it up to meet her lips while she felt her body tightenning. They were both covered in sweat but Sam clung even more to him when her orgasm ripped through her, heighened by the fact that Martin came at the exact same time.

They both panted hard until their heart rates slowed down a bit, and when they were able to breath normally, the machine stopped right on cue. Martin slipped out of her, eliciting a whimper from her and lifted her to go on the couch, Sam straddling him. They cuddled a little until she looked up at him.

"Thank you for fixing my sink."

"No problem. And it won't cost you a thing."

"Really?" she smile, arching one eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, I didn't really considered this a job, you know."

"Oh I see, so I was like entertainment?"

"Could say that. But also because the leak is fixed but the siphon isn't really."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I just shut down the water. But I'll call my friend to come by tomorrow. I have to give him his overall anyway."

"God I don't want to know what excuse you gave him."

She stood up to get dressed.

"What do you want for dinner?"

He smiled sheepishly. "You!"

She rolled her eyes. "You're insatiable!"

He joined her and hugged her. "I love you so much."

She smiled and hugged him back. "I love you too."

TBC


	5. 5 The S&M Master

The Fantasy Serie: 5- The S&M Master

Sam was in her bathroom, brushing her hair and tying it in a high ponytail while she was thinking about her favourite topic: Martin. A few weeks ago he moved in with her and she couldn't be more thrilled. Every morning he would prepare breakfast for her because he didn't want her to skip a meal and she had to admit, she loved to be pampered sometimes. She heard the sound of a key turning in the lock and that very sound made her smile, Martin was home.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror. The person she saw was like a stranger to her, smiling and radiating with happiness. It was the first time in her life that everything was going well in all domains: her private life, her work, her health and her bank account. Everything was perfect.

And when Martin crept up from behind her, encircling her waist and kissing the back of her neck, it was even more perfect.

"I missed you," she said.

"You left work only an hour before me," he laughed into her neck. "And by the way you could have waited for me to shower."

He slid his hands under her robe to caress her stomach. She leaned back into him, moaning softly.

"You know I'm blonde, sometimes I do stupid things, I just can't help it."

He chuckled. "That's too bad. I guess I'll shower alone then."

He let go of her and began stripping under Sam's heated gaze before stepping in the stall. She couldn't take her eyes off of his naked form, dripping with water through the glass door of their shower. She was mad he turned her down like this, but a small smile played on her lips as she thought of her new costume and of the many ways she could punish him tonight. Her smile turned into a smirk when she exited the bathroom to go to the kitchen to start dinner.

They ate their meal and watched TV for a while before going to bed. Sam was wearing her PJs and Martin was in his boxers and t-shirt. They cuddled a little while chatting about their plans for the next day and then fell asleep. Well Martin fell asleep, Sam couldn't. She had a plan to accomplish.

She waited to hear the light snores of her lover that indicated her he was in a deep sleep, before getting up silently and grabbing four of his ties in the closet. Fortunately for her, Martin wouldn't hear a nuclear bomb if it exploded next to him while he slept, so she didn't worry about him waking up while she tied his arms and legs to the headboard and footboard of their bed. When she was satisfied with Martin tied up in her bed, she went into the bathroom to change.

God, this thing is tight, she thought as she slipped her black leather corset on. She let her hair loose and put on some heavy make up, from the black eye liner to crimson lipstick. She put on her boots with high fuck me heels and opened the door. She could still hear Martin snoring and shook her head, smiling. He was tied up to her bed and he was still sleeping soundly. But now wasn't the time to pity him. He turned her down and he would be punished. She grabbed her whip and turned her bedroom lights on. 

She looked at him spread-eagled on the bed, not even aware of his surroundings and decided it was time he received his punishment. She approached the bed and cracked her whip on the blanket, just between his legs. The force of her stroke made him yelp.

"What the...?"

He gasped and went to bring his hand to his mouth but his arm was stuck to the headboard. He looked up and saw his hands tied up with his ties. And when he looked down, his heart rate increased as he saw Sam. Especially the way she was dressed. She paced up and down one side of the bed and gave him a full view of her outfit. She was wearing a skinny little leather skirt which was cut on the front of one of her thigh, showing the soft skin of her upper leg, a black leather corset that showed enough cleavage for Martin to salivate in anticipation, and her lower belly. And the sexiest part of her costume was her boots. God Martin loved women with high boots and heels, that was his fetish.

Sam looked at him angrily and shoved her whip again right next to Martin. He jumped, well as much as he could jump while tied up and looked at her, astonished. He couldn't believe his sweet Sam dressed up as a S&M to please him. He felt a rush of blood going from his head directly to his groin, he surely wasn't sleepy anymore. And what an awakening! Nothing had been said yet but the looks they were giving each other were enough for them to see that this was a major turn-on for both of them.

"So you thought you could turn me down and get away with it?"

Her voice was husky and it sent down shivers all over his body.

"I'm sorry I won't do it again, I swear."

She slapped her whip again forcefully. God she was almost frightening.

"I didn't give you the permission to speak!"

He opened his mouth to say something but since she started to aim her whip down again, he shut his mouth. She saw him obeying her and smiled a little.

"Good boy."

She climbed on the bed and straddled his form but didn't sit on him yet but instead pulled out a pair of scissors from her right boot and cut Martin's t-shirt and pulled the fabric apart, on the sides. She sat down on his chest which made him groan. Of course, he thought, she was going commando. He could feel her wetness on his torso and she slid down so that her centre was in contact with his hardening shaft.

"Oh God Sam!" he whimpered.

She stood up from him, so that her body wasn't touching his at all.

"What? I don't know any Sam. Call me Master or I'll have to punish you."

Martin wanted her to touch him and to feel her skin on his, to smell her sweet scent, so he gave up.

"Oh please Master..." 

"Please what?"

"Untie me."

She laughed. "No way! This is your punishment."

"Touch me at least, if I can't touch you."

"I have a better idea."

She got up, went to her closet and rummaged through it and when she found what she was looking for, she went back to Martin hiding her new item behind her back. She bent over him as if she was about to kiss him but instead she blindfolded him with one of her scarves.

"Oh come on...", Martin grumbled.

"Hey no complaining! Otherwise I'll leave you tied up all night, understood?"

He nodded weakly. Now wasn't the time to test Sam's patience. He felt her step back from him and heard her heels clinking on the hard floor. Was she leaving him like that? He started to wonder but after a minute he heard her coming back and released the breath he didn't know he was holding. The moment of relief was kind of short when he felt something very cold in contact with his chest. He hissed out a breath. Sam had an ice cube between her teeth and was drawing an imaginary line on Martin's body. She climbed on him like before and bent over him to run the ice on his neck. She knew she was torturing him but this was a fair punishment for his earlier behavior. He couldn't stop bucking underneath her, whimpering and begging. It didn't take long for the ice to melt as his body was burning up with desire for her. She sat up and grabbed his shaft none too gently through his boxers. His moan reverberated through the room.

"Stop squirming or I take the whip back, and we both know you don't want that."

She took her scissors again and cut his boxers into pieces, careful not to touch his rock hard erection while Martin tried not to move. He didn't really trust her with scissors near his...manhood. He was so aroused it was painful. He needed to come right now! But when he felt Sam gently caressing his thigh and chest but avoiding his most sensitive part, he knew she would make it last long.

He wanted to beg so much, but he knew she wouldn't listen to him. So he tried something else.

"If you want to come you better hurry and impale yourself right now, or untie me because if you don't, I don't give a shit, I will come without you and even if I have to soil the sheets. And I don't care how embarassing it would be."

Sam looked at him, astonished. Her slave was rebelling! But oh god she loved when he talked dirty to her, she could feel her insides throbbing in anticipation. She was in the middle of an inner struggle. Either she could do what he wanted and ride him to oblivion but then he would have his wish granted and so much for his punishment. Or she could leave him wanting and even if he came like he said on the sheets, she could still coax him until he was ready for her again. Martin felt her hesitation and smiled inwardly, there was no way she could deny him this because she wanted to come as much as him. But he shouldn't have underestimated his girlfriend.

She took his hard shaft between her fingers and stroked him lightly, too lightly. Martin groaned, he never knew Sam could be so sadistic.

"Harder please!"

She spread the little drops of pre-cum over his head but didn't intensify the pace. Martin was so frustrated that he was tugging hard at the ties. He would have bruises tomorrow but he didn't care, he was in pain now. When Sam saw how hard he was pulling at his restraint, she was afraid he would break the headboard so she decided she had teased him enough for now. She sped up and applied more pressure on his member eliciting a satisfied moan from him.

It took only a few strokes before he came hard, spurting on her hand and his stomach. That was probably the most powerful orgasm he had ever had, as Sam continued to stroke him gently and his hips moved with her hand until he finished. She grabbed a few tissues on the nighstand and wiped his semen off his stomach and her hand while he was regaining his breath. She first untied his feet then his hands and took off the blindfold and lay beside him but when he reached for her to kiss her, she pushed him away.

"Now that I helped you get 'relaxed', you are going to do the same for me."

She sat against the headboard and spread her legs apart, giving him a full view of her mound. Martin smiled, finally he would have the opportunity to drive her insane but she saw his little smirk and warned him.

"You are going to lead me to climax, and if you even think of stopping before I get there, you'll regret it, I can assure you."

Martin gulped, he surely didn't want to see the full rage of Samantha Spade so he grabbed her ass and drew her to him. At first, he sprinkled her inner thigh with light opened-mouth kisses, making her hum with desire but when his tongue grazed her clit, she bucked against him, not prepared for the wash of sensations this brought to her body. He brought a finger and ran it through her folds, spreading her wetness and dug it into her womanhood while he bit her clit gently. That was too much for Sam who plunged her fingers in his hair and tugged hard. He moaned in pain against her and the vibration almost undid her. He knew she was close so he added another finger inside her and scraped her clit with his teeth until she quaked against him, screaming and gripping the sheet with the hand that wasn't in Martin's hair.

He looked at her with a smirk while she was recovering from her orgasm. She saw him from the corner of her eye and shook her head.

"You know I can smirk as much as you after what I did to you."

"Well you're right, you've been so naughty, you deserve a little spanking," he grinned.

She shook her head: "Remember you're the slave, you're the one who should be spanked."

He crawled up to be upon her leather-clad body and whispered while nipping at her ear.

"Allow me to be naughty before spanking me." 

He began to untie the laces of her corset, discarding the garment to the floor, leaving her topless underneath him. She rolled over to straddle him.

"You're not supposed to be in charge tonight."

She bent to kiss him thoroughly, wanting to arouse herself as much as him. His hands were roaming over her ass and back while hers were kneading his chest. Soon they were both moaning loudly so Sam lowered her skirt and reached for her boots to take them off but Martin stopped her.

"Please, leave them on."

She smiled. "Do they turn you on?" 

"You have no idea."

"You want me to take the whip too?" she smirked.

"I think I'll pass."

She bent over to fumble in her nighstand and grabbed her handcuffs.

"No, not again!" he whined. 

"Oh no you're not complaining, that goes with the part." 

She cuffed him to the bed frame again and began kissing his neck, making her way downward to kiss his chest and nipples. He groaned.

"Sam, it's 3AM, could you go to the point, please?"

"You know I've never seen a slave so rebellious. I should go to sleep and leave you like this." 

"You wouldn't!"

She lowered herself on his renewed erection, squeezing him with her inner muscles. He moaned, god she was tight. But then she stilled her movements, she wouldn't fall asleep on him, but she had others ways to tease him even if it was also a torture for her. He tried to move his hips underneath hers to urge her to start moving but she stayed motionless on him.

"Sam stop playing now, I want my girlfriend back."

She sighed and began moving slowly at first but she quickly intensified her pace, wanting to come so much. She bent over since the need to kiss his lips was becoming unbearable, allowing her tongue to thrust into his mouth. Her new position made it so much more pleasurable for her since his cock was rubbing against her clit at every thrust. She moaned against his mouth.

"Oh God Martin!"

"Sam, I want to touch you!" he whined.

She quickly undid the handcuffs and his hands immediatly came to stroke her skin everywhere he could reach, her ass, her hips, her sides and her breasts. She sat up again, gasping for air as she threw her head backwards, screaming his name and clenching around him, milking him as he came with her. He grabbed her hips and sat up, lowering her hard on him as he finished emptying himself in her warm body.  
They were both out of breath and spent, Sam laying on Martin waiting for their heart rates to come back to normal.

"I knew you could be a weirdo sometimes," he chuckled.

She looked at him. "You're the weirdo, with your boots fetish."

They both looked at Sam's legs, still clad in her leather boots.

"You know, it's getting hot in these things, I think I'm gonna take them off." 

She got up and unzipped her boots, taking them off and climbing back on Martin. He was stroking her back in gentle circles while she pulled the sheets up over them.

"Can I sleep here?" she asked.

"Sure but I may roll over during the night."

"That's ok. So ... did you like it?" she asked sheepishly.

Martin chuckled. "I definitely will remember this one. I knew you loved dominating."

"It's not too bad every now and then."

"Just remember you owe me a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. And thank God it's Saturday, at least we can sleep in the morning," he said, looking at the clock.

Sam yawned and nodded weakly.

"Good night?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's nearly 4 in the morning and I need my beauty sleep."

He tightened his grip on her body and kissed her forehead.

"Good night Sammy."

But Sam didn't respond as she was already asleep. He smiled and joined her, thinking about how lucky he was to have her in his life.

TBC


	6. 6 Dr Fitzgerald

The Fantasy Series:6 - Dr. Fitzgerald

Sam groaned. She was lying in bed on a Sunday afternoon, the covers up to her chin. She just couldn't stop sniffling. Martin was gone to the 24/7 drugstore to buy her some medicine, but he left about an hour ago. What the hell was he doing? She was tossing and turning restlessly. Who would catch a cold in late August anyway? she thought bitterly. She was cranky but she couldn't help it. She didn't make a good patient and she knew Martin was fed up with her. As she was trying to sleep - the only thing she could do - her mind wandered to Martin and immediately a song popped into her head. It was "Serious" from Gwen Stefani. As she was trying to remember the lyrics, she heard the door open. Martin was finally here.

"What took you so long?" she shouted from the bedroom, almost causing her to cough her lungs out.

But when she saw him by the door frame, she pratically suffocated. She had to took deep breaths to recover.

"I told you not to overdo it, you should be asleep by now."

She looked at him, astonished. He was wearing a white coat with a stethoscope around his neck and was carrying a suitcase. He was smiling a little at the sight of Sam wearing her PJs, her cheeks flushed from the fever and her hair all tousled. She had never looked more beautiful to him even as she was sneezing non- stop. She blew her nose noisily and Martin made a face.

"I'm tired of sleeping," she said, sighing.

He came toward her and sat on the bed.

"So you're right on form it seems," he chuckled.

She gave him a dark glare through her hazed eyes.

"Please Doctor, you have to stop my nose from running, my head from hurting and the room from spinning. "

He laid his hand on her forehead.

"You still have a temperature, but I brought you some medicine to stop the headache and sore throat."

While he was in the kitchen for some water, Sam finally remembered the lyrics of that song. And it seemed they fit perfectly.

**_Baby, I don't know when the danger came  
I wanna find someone that I can blame  
Call the doctor cause I am sick in love  
And I can't help it _**  
"Here."

He handed her the glass of water with two pills. She made a face as she contracted her throat to swallow the medicine and plopped back onto her pillow when she was done.

"So Miss Spade, I will have to examine you to determine what kind of desease you contracted." 

God, the way he talked, made it sound like she had Ebola! 

"Does that mean I have to take off my clothes?" she asked playfully.

"Mmh...yeah but I promise you I'll be gentle."

He smiled sweetly at her. She began unbuttoning her PJs top, revealing a skinny tank top underneath. She shivered slightly when her pale skin met the air of their apartment. It was extremely hot outside but she was freezing, well not so much now that Doctor Martin was here.

**_I think I'm coming down with something  
I know it gonna need your medicine  
So help me now, I'm freaking out lover _**  
"Lay down please."

He put the stethoscope into his ears and she jumped slightly at the cold contact of the object over her heart. Well now she knew why she hated going to the doctor, at least her usual old and ugly doctor anyway. She would be willing to run in the streets naked in the middle of January to see Dr Fitzgerald for a consultation.

"Miss Spade, is something wrong? he broke her out of her reverie.

"No, why?" she blurted out. 

"Well your heart rate is far too quick for an athletic woman like you."

She blushed lightly and he looked at her amazed that after all this time and what they did, she was still blushing in front of him.

"You're the one to blame doctor."

"Me? What did I do?" he feigned surprise.

She took his hand and placed it over her heart for him to feel how much of an effect he had on her. Martin gasped, he hadn't planned to be this forward with her since she was sick. He just wanted her to feel better and figured she could use the entertainment, but apparently, this would turn out more kinky than he thought.

"I'm responsible for this?" he asked surprised.

She nodded and ran his hand over her stomach, still covered by her tank top until they reached the hem of it. He slid his hand underneath, feeling the warm soft skin of her belly. 

"Mmh you have a nice abdomen, Miss Spade, firm yet tender. It's the most perfect abdomen I've seen since I became a doctor. I feel like caressing it and trailing kisses all over it. "

As he spoke, his movements mirrored his words, and she moaned under his touch, throwing her head backwards. God this was so good, he hadn't touched her for a week and she was turned on just by his hand on her stomach. He looked at her and saw her cheeks become even rosier, if it was possible.

"If you're hot Miss, you have to take off your clothes. I think you're overdressed." 

"I'm too weak to do anything, Doctor. Would you help me?"

**_Lover, you love me like no one can  
So if I'm crazy hope you understand  
Hurry doctor come, need to get me some  
You know what time it is _**

Martin could tell she was only acting. She wouldn't be weak to fool around later. But he decided to humor her and see what would happen.

"Of course I will help you. I'm always concerned about my patients."

He helped her out of her PJs bottoms, leaving her in her tank top and her panties.

"Sit up please."

She groaned as she did, her head pounding. Martin put his stethoscope on her back, like a real doctor.

"Could you cough please?"

"If I start coughing I won't be able to stop."

"Hum I see" he said knowingly. 

Sam smirked wondering what he 'saw'.

"What's wrong doctor?"

"Well I need to write a prescription, 'cause you're very sick, dear."

"Really? What kind of desease do I have?"

"Well by judging your 'attitude', I think you're a nymphomaniac." 

"What?"

**_I think I'm coming down with something  
I know it gonna need your medicine   
So help me now, I'm freaking out lover _**

I'm a nympho?"

"Well look at you, you're throwing yourself at me."

"I'm throwing myself at you? This is unbelievable. Well if i'm a nymphomaniac, you are a mythomaniac."

"Why's that?"

"Well because you're imagining things. I'm not doing anything."

"I guess we'll both need some medicine to heal."

"What do you suggest, _Doctor_?" 

"Well I prescribe you some bed rest."

"Bed rest? And it will cure, my little problem?"

"I wasn't finished, Miss Spade. I, on the other hand need to make my fantasies come true. So I guess in one day, we could both be healed." 

"How so?"

"You have to invite me in your bed."

"I'll do it on one condition." 

"What condition?", he narrowed his eyes, suspiscious.

"You take off all your clothes but you keep the white coat."

He smiled. "Okay, anything you say."

He stripped under the heated stare of Sam, who was already waiting for him. She watched him in his boxers and his white coat and her mouth started to salivate. Would she grow tired of seeing him like this one day? God she hoped not.

He joined her on the bed and suddenly said, "Shit I forgot to give you an injection."

Sam shook her head. "Nuh-uh, no injection, no needles or you're going to live your fantasies alone, Doctor."

"Would you prefer a suppostitory?" he smirked.

**_This love is serious (everybody knows I'm mad for you)  
You get me seriously out of my mind  
And I am so into us (let no one get hold of you)  
Baby you're mine (you're seriously fine) _**  
"None of them Smartass. Now shut up and examine me."

"And you tell me you're not a nympho after that..."

He bent his head to lick her neck and went down to her shoulderblades and chest. He licked and caressed every inch of skin he could find. Sam was becoming dizzy and she had a feeling it wasn't due to the fever. He shoved her tank top over her head and she let him take the lead as she was too tired to protest anyway. He took one of her nipples in his mouth and fondled her other breast with his hand, hearing her pant and feeling her shivering underneath him.

Her skin was so hot because of her fever, he thought she was on fire. He lowered her panties down and threw them to the other end of the room, not caring where they landed, and looked at her naked body beside him. He was in no rush so he resumed his caresses all over her body, kissing and licking the skin sometimes and blowing on the spot afterwards, making Sam restless and horny.

He climbed on top of her and kissed her lips sweetly at first but after a few seconds he deepened the kiss. Suddenly Sam pushed him away, out of breath. He looked at her astonished. What did he do?

"Sam, what's wrong?" 

"Please don't kiss me," she panted.

"Why not?"

"Because I can't breath through my nose and if you kiss me, I can't breath at all."

He chuckled, he'd been scared there for a moment.

"I won't kiss you then."

"Please no more foreplay. I want you now!" 

**_You got me so delirious, I'm under your control  
Point it at me if you must, your arrow's got me poisoned  
Tell me what my treatment is, your love's got me insane   
My prescription is your kiss and boy you got me wantin' it _**  
She pushed his boxers down and drew him to her.

While he nipped her ear he whispered: "You know we could try another position if you want."

She looked up at him and smiled.

"What do you have in mind?" 

He climbed down from her, took off the white coat and pushed her slightly on her side, her back to him and spooned with her, kissing her shoulder.

"You'll be less tired this way," he whispered.

She reached behind her and spiked his hair with her hand. "Thank you ."

With his hand he fondled her breast while he pushed slowly into her, eliciting a moan from both of them. He kept a slow rhythm because he knew Sam wasn't in any shape for rough sex. He kept her close to him and relished in the feeling of this new position that allowed him to penetrate her deeper.

Sam was close but she could help being frustrated with this position because she couldn't touch Martin. She arched her back and reached for his neck and his hair while he brought his hand to her folds to help her reach her climax. This slow pace was killing him and he wanted only one thing: to come as fast as possible, but he wouldn't do it without Sam.

When she came a few strokes later, she arched her back so much it hurt her, but the feeling of mixed pain and pleasure was unbelievable. Her hand still on his head brought him even closer to her and then Martin let himself go, spilling deep inside her.

He slipped out of her and they stayed like that to regain their breaths. Sam coughed a few times and Martin nipped her ear whispering words of love.

"I love you Sam."

But Sam couldn't answer him, she was already asleep. He smiled and decided to take a nap too, hoping he wouldn't be sick too after that.

TBC


	7. 7 The Maid

The Fantasy Series: 7- The French Maid

Martin sighed for the hundredth time in the last five minutes. Why did he have to do this, he thought as he was cleaning the windows. He could think of a million things he would rather do on a Saturday afternoon than tidying up the apartment. Like watching a hockey game on TV, running through the park, or cuddling with Sam while they watched one of her cheesy movies. But nooooooo, Sam decided their place needed to be cleaned up so here he was, literally on his knees while she was scrubbing down the bathroom.

Martin noticed that he hadn't heard a sound in the last 15 minutes.

"Sam!" he called from the living room but got no answer.

As the seconds went by with no further sound, he went to go see if she was alright. He only saw her skirt-clad ass at first ,as she was bent over the bathtub. Wait a minute, she wasn't wearing a skirt an hour ago. 

"Sam?"

She straightened up and looked at him with astonishment, but he should have been the one to be surprised. She was wearing a skinny French maid uniform for Christ's sake! From the little white apron and hair twisted in a bun, to her high heels,she was perfect. No, not high heels again, he thought as his cock sprang to attention.

"I'm sorry Mr Fitzgerald. I know your girlfriend told me you would be here but you startled me."

She brought her hand to her pounding chest, hoping her heart would slow down a bit. And of course her uniform provided plenty of cleavage, showing him anything he needed to be aroused instantly.

"Wh...my ...my girlfriend, you said?"

His mouth was really dry and all he could do was stutter. What an idiot he was!

"Well yeah, Samantha Spade, she's your girlfriend right?"

"Yeah she is. But who are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Rachel, and I'm your new maid. Your girlfriend hired me last week. She didn't tell you?"

"Uh no, she forgot that little detail."

"I hope you don't mind my being here."

"No of course I don't mind. I'll just let you work while I'll watch the game."

He smiled at her and went to the living room, leaving Sam dumbfounded. He had to be joking right? She wasn't wearing a tiny skirt, stockings, garters and all that for nothing! She narrowed her eyes. Oh he would pay for that. She took some old rags and followed him in the living room. Here he was laying of the couch and watching the game, oblivious to her. Damn, how could he do that? Well as they say, an eye for an eye...

She stood right in front of the TV gently wiping the dust off the screen, even though there wasn't any to wipe. She stayed that way for two long minutes, waiting for him to tell her to move, but Martin couldn't care less about the TV when Sam's skirt heaved each time she raised her arm, showing him a set of red garters and flesh-coloured stockings. He licked his lips and stared, almost bending to see if he could catch a glimpse on her underwear. Panties or thong, he wondered.

While he was musing about her undergarments, she was fuming in front of the TV. Her plan wasn't working so far. She sighed and dropped her rag on the floor on purpose.

"Oops, I'm so clumsy," she said, bending over to pick it up.

He sucked a breath in and never let it out as he saw the crimson thong barely covering her rear. He got up from the couch as if he had been burnt.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr Fitzgerald. Were you watching the game?" she asked innocently. 

"No it's okay, I was...going to the kitchen for a glass of water."

He nearly ran to the kitchen before making an ass of himself and taking her right on the coffee table. He heard her light chuckle and cursed under his breath. She had the upper hand for now, but he wouldn't let her win this round. He took a few deep breaths to calm down and headed back to the living room where she was waiting for him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Uh Rachel, is it?"

She nodded.

"I don't think my girlfriend pays you to stand in my living room, so if you don't have anything to do, I'm sure I can find something for you to clean up."

Sam's jaw dropped. The man had some nerve!

"Mmh sure Mr Fitzgerald. I'll be in the bedroom then, vacuuming." 

She turned around and left not noticing the huge smile on his face. But the curiosity got the better of him, and a few minutes later he was standing by the door frame of their bedroom, watching her vacuuming. She had her back to him so she couldn't see him and when she turned off the vacuum cleaner and turned around to unplug it, she saw him and jumped slightly.

"So Rachel, where are you from?"

If she could just wipe that damn smirk off his face...

"How do you know I'm not from New York?" 

"Oh just a hunch. Am I right?"

"I"m from Iowa actually."

"That's interesting. Why did you come to New York?"

"I wanted to live in a big city and see something other than fields and farmers."

"Well you're in the right place."

He stepped inside the room and looked at her, licking his lips.

"You know I'm still scared by this city," she said.

"Scared of what?" 

"I still can't go to my apartment without getting lost. It's sooooo big."

Martin was getting hot again. She was playing the innocent girl and her innuendos didn't go unnoticed.

"I see you did a pretty good job in here. But would you please clean the mirror of my girlfriend's wardrobe? I know she loves it when it's clean."

"Mmh sure Mr Fitzgerald."

She stood in front of the mirror and could see his heated stare in it. She held his stare while cleaning and licked her lips. She broke it for a second and jumped when she could feel his hot body right behind her. He slid one of his hands around her waist and whispered 

"You're doing a really good job here. I'm sure my girlfriend would be thrilled to know you're doing EVERYTHING right." 

He could sense her labored breath as he pressed himself against her, and suddenly she was stuck against the mirror, leaving steam on it as she breathed. She stood passively, letting Martin do all the work. She looked up and meet his glare in the mirror.

"Mr Fitzgerald, I don't think this is a good idea. If your girlfriend..." 

"My girlfriend is out for the day, don't worry about it," he interrupted.

"But if she finds out?" 

"Rachel, I won't tell her anything, will you?" 

She shook her head.

"I don't want to lose this job. I don't want to go back to Iowa."

"Well in this case, there's no reason for her to learn about this, isn't it?" 

"I guess not."

Martin could feel she was still hesitant.

"Look Rachel, you have to finish what you started."

She looked at his reflection, surprised. 

"What did I start?"

He pressed himself into her, nestling his erection against her ass eliciting a low moan from her.

"This! And now you have to solve this problem. I can't let my girlfriend see me like this if she finds out you've been here all afternoon."

He started to trail light kisses down Sam's neck, tightening his grip on her waist and letting his fingers move from her belly to the hem of her skirt. He felt her leaning against him and he slid his hand under her skirt, inching its way up on her thigh. He could feel the smooth fabric of her stocking first and then the even smoother skin as the stocking ended. He wanted to lean forward but when he did, she had to support herself on the wardrobe as she couldn't stand on her own feet. The mirror was covered in steam, and her fingerprints were all over it.

"Mmh Rachel, you're so good and so hot, do you know that?"

He started unbuttoning her black blouse while his eyes never left hers, revealing a red bra just like the thong and garters he saw earlier. She tried to swallow her saliva but her mouth was so dry. His look was so full of lust and power, it almost frightened her, but it aroused her even more.

"Please Mr Fitzgerald, you're driving me crazy!"

"I'm driving you crazy, dear? I thought it was the other way around."

He discarded her blouse and started to untie her white apron and unzip her skirt, leaving her in all that erotic lingerie and her high heels. Martin gasped as he saw all of her. From her back in front of him, to her front in the mirror, she was breath-taking.

"I didn't know maids could afford this kind of underwear." he smirked. 

"It was a gift," she said smiling at him.

"You have a very generous boyfriend Rachel."

"You and I both know it wasn't my boyfriend."

"Oh I see, so it's not your first job?"

"Not really. So I suggest you take off your clothes, Mr Fitzgerald, if you want me to solve your little problem."

He stepped closer to her to take his previous position and touched between her legs, feeling her wetness through the thong.

"I guess we both have the same problem, Rachel."

"Yeah we do, so would you hurry up a bit please? I don't want your girlfriend to find us." 

He took his clothes off quickly and stood naked behind her, looking hungrily at her. He resumed kissing her neck, travelling down her shoulders. His hands weren't idle, as he caressed her thighs and ass, setting her skin on fire. Sam decided to let him take the lead as she ground her bum into his rock hard erection, making him moan in her ear.

"Spread your legs," he whispered.

As she did what he said, he knelt behind her and took her thong off, sliding it over her long smooth legs. And before he went up again, he bit her rounded bottom hard, making her yelp.

"You look so good, I just want to devour you."

He untied her hair, letting it fall freely on her shoulders, gripping her hips tighly while he looked into her eyes through the mirror.

"I want you to look at us."

He took his shaft and rubbed it against her folds, teasing her. She moaned and leaned on the wardrobe with her hands, not trusting her own legs to support her. He entered her and whispered in her ear, "Look."

She did, and it was the most amazing sight she had ever seen - Martin sliding in and out of her, glistening with her juices. She groaned and with one of her hands reached behind her to grab his ass and push him closer to her. Martin tightened his grip to push harder into her, while she met him with each thrust, both trying to bring the other to ecstasy. 

Sam didn't take long to reach her climax as she squeezed her inner muscles and panted again and again till it was over. Martin unhooked her bra and played with her hard nipples sensing he would come soon. And while Sam was looking mesmerized at the sight of their bodies united as one, he reached for her clit to help her come a second time.

"Come on honey, come for me, I know you want to."

"Want to come so much!" she panted. 

He nipped one of the sensitive spots on her neck while he flicked her clit furiously And that was it, they both came at the same time, Martin pushing so hard into her that she almost crashed into the mirror and they both fell on the floor, legs and bodies tangled, spent.

Soon Sam got up and without a word went to the bathroom to take a shower. Martin was lying on the floor trying to recover when he noticed Sam was no longer there and heard the sound of the water running. He smiled and decided to join her in the bathroom. But when he got in, she shouted a "Get out!" in his direction.

"What? Why?"

"I hope you took pleasure in watching me doing all the cleaning up because you're going to do it for the next month!"

She was sitting in the bathtub, and Martin laughed to see her all riled up. 

"Sure sweetie, I'll do it. With what you did to me tonight, it's the least I can do."

Her features softened up a bit.

"You really enjoyed yourself tonight, didn't you?" she asked.

"Hell yeah, but you had a great time too, admit it."

"I'm not going to lie, the mirror thing was really good."

"Can I join you?" he asked sheepishly.

"Of course sweetie."

TBC 


	8. 8 The Strangers

The Fantasy Series: 8- The Strangers.

Sam was sipping at her Cosmo, enjoying the bitter taste of vodka in her mouth. That afternoon, Martin had sent her an email telling her to meet him at this bar at 8. Well it was 8:15 and he still wasn't here. She hoped it wasn't one of Danny's pranks because she would have to kill him tomorrow. She looked at her watch one more time and began to climb down from the barstool. Martin was never late usually. If he was the one who had sent her the email, he would be here by now. She threw some cash on the bar and started to leave when a voice she knew extremely well, called to her.

"Wow! That's a very nice tip."

She turned around and saw Martin sitting on the barstool next to hers. He must have just arrived because this stool was empty a few seconds ago. He was wearing a very classy navy blue suit with a light blue shirt that highlighted his beautiful blue eyes. It was a change to see him like this. Sam loved Martin but he really had a weird sense of fashion sometimes. He was smiling enigmatically at her and she didn't undertsand what game he was playing, so she said nothing until he went on.

"What's a gorgeous woman like you doing alone in this bar?"

Oh okay, she got it - they weren't supposed to know each other. She sat on her previously forgotten stool next to him and ordered another Cosmo.

"I'm trying to forget a rather stressful day." Which wasn't true since, they only had paperwork today and that's why Martin had lots of time to think about this little game.

"Really? What do you do for a living?"

"Is this your pick up line?" she smirked

"What, do you think I'm trying to hit on you?"

"I don't know, are you?"

"I'm married."

"Oh!"

She was really surprised. She would have never thought Martin would like to play this kind of game with her, considering her previous affair with Jack, the married man.

"So do you always avoid personal questions?" he asked.

"When I don't the person who's asking, yes."

"I'm sorry, I'm so rude. I'm Tom Mayer." He held out his hand, waiting for her to take it. And when she did, she shook it energetically.

"Clarice Sterling.", she said, smiling.

Martin rolled his eyes. He should have known, she had watched the Silence of the Lambs five times in the last two weeks. He really was fed up with that movie.

"So now that we are pratically best friends, what's your job?"

"I'm an FBI agent." 

"Really? It must be very interesting to work for the Government."

"Yeah, it's pretty dangerous too. And what about you Tom, what do you do?"

"Oh I'm a lawyer. I'm in NY for a series of conferences about criminal law."

"Wow that must be...kind of boring." 

They both laughed.

"Yeah it's not the most entertaining topic in the world," he said.

"So if you're here for a conference, where are you from?"

"I'm from Baltimore."

"Baltimore huh? So that's where your wife lives I guess."

He smiled at her failed attempt to be subtle.

"Yeah, it's harder to have a relationship when she lives in San Fransisco and I live in Baltimore," he chuckled.

She laughed nervously. Why was she nervous? Itt was only Martin and after all the things they'd done together, she shouldn't be embarrassed or nervous.

"How long have you been married?"

He narrowed his eyes, trying to remember well at least pretend to remember.

"Nine years. Wow, it's been a while," he said as if he was only thinking about it now.

"Yeah it sure is. And you have kids?"

"Yeah, four."

Sam choked on her drink.

"Four? In nine years?"

"Well yeah, Zach is 7, Izzy is 4 and the twins Ethan and Maddie are 6 month old."

"Wow, do you let your wife sleep at nights?" she laughed.

"She's been sleeping for the last 6 months or so. Since the twins were born." His face darkened for a moment but then he looked back at her and smiled apologetically. 

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm talking about my sexual life with a stranger."

"That's okay. Sometimes, it's easier to talk about things like this to someone you don't know."

"What about you? What are you really here for?"

"I guess I'm feeling a bit lonely lately. Work is taking all my free time and energy so I don't have enough time to go looking for Mr. Right."

"I know the feeling. Even though I have everything I could ever want, sometimes I feel lonely too."

"You know, I live a few blocks away..." She was blushing now. "We could finish this conversation there."

"That would be good. I mean , it'll be less noisy."

He finished his drink, and looked for cash in his pocket, paying for Sam's and his drinks. They both got up and went out in the chilly November air . They walked to the apartment in silence. They both knew what this invitation meant and they were afraid to screw this up. They both needed comfort and didn't want to have to search for someone else. They arrived a few minutes later and she unlocked her door and went in, urging him to follow her.

"Make yourself at home, Tom."

It was weird calling him by another name, but that was part of the game and she loved the fact that it was like meeting Martin for the first time again.

"I love your place Clarice."

He sat on the couch and looked around him while he waited for her to come back. When she did, she brought a bottle of wine and two glasses with her. She poured him a full glass and did the same for her. He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" 

"No, should I?"

"I don't know," he sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't even be here."

She put her hand on his thigh, gently stroking it.

"Hey we're not doing anything wrong. If you need to talk, then we'll just talk."

"The thing is I love my wife, really I do. But the past year had been so hectic and tense, I don't think I can keep going back to her as if everything was okay."

He took the hand that was on his thigh, brought it to his mouth and kissed it lightly. Sam saw that as the sign she could move forward so she climbed on his lap and straddled him.

"You want it rough or you want it like at home?" she whispered in his ear. 

He licked his lips and crashed them really hard on hers, letting her know what he wanted. He grabbed a fistful of hair and kept her close to him, thrusting his tongue in her mouth. She moaned, being turned on by his forcefulness. She knew he had a controlling side but he didn't show it often, unfortunately. She ground her hips into his, feeling his member hardening under her. They broke apart when the need for air was too much to bear. He rolled them over so that she was laying on the couch and he was on top of her, and began undressing her. He looked down at her, clad only in a bra and panties.

"Wow Clarice, you look stunning!"

She blushed slightly and tugged at all his clothes to discard them, just like he had with hers. But she wasn't satisfied with this position, so she rolled them over, forgetting they were on their couch. Martin fell from the couch with a thud but unfortunately for her, he brought her with him. She landed on top of him and they both laughed.

"Are we going to stay here or what?" she said, sliding one of her hands on his chest, feeling the pounding heart under her palm.

He smiled. "Yeah we're going to stay here. I have an idea for later but right now we're over-dressed."

He kissed her neck, purposely not kissing her sensitive spots since he wasn't supposed to know them. But surprisingly, in the process, he discovered some new ones, making her moan and grip onto his shoulders. Their underwear was soon gone and they were kissing, nipping, stroking and licking all they could find, arousing each other like they had never done before. Martin was caressing her ass, kneading it while he took one of her nipples in his mouth and Sam was rocking her hips on his lower belly, spreading her wetness on him. They were both so ready. 

Martin rolled them over again so he could be on top and turned her around, on her knees. She put her hands in front of her and lifted her ass so he could take her in doggy style. He licked his lips and took deep breaths to calm down as he was staring at her perfect ass in the air, waiting for him to fuck her brains out. She looked at him, wondering what was taking him so long and saw why he was waiting a little before entering her.

"Please Tom, take me now! I can't wait!"

That was his undoing as he grabbed her hips roughly and slid none too gently into her, making her moan. Her arms almost gave out as pleasure overtook all of her, not leaving one single nerve untouched. He began sliding in and out of her not caring if his knees were burnt from rubbing again and again against the rug. He sped up sensing he wouldn't be able to wait for her if she didn't come soon.

Sam was finding it hard to stay on her knees and hands when all she wanted to do was collapse on the floor and let him have his way with her. But at the same time, she wanted to come so much she started to thrust her hips to meet his, both moving quickly and hard. They were so desperate they were whimpering until Martin had had enough and pushed into her so hard she almost fell on the floor. He came rapidly into her, not really caring if she didn't come this time. He would make it up to her afterwards. But when he spilled hard into her, so hard it was painful for him, she came, joining him in ecstasy.

She collapsed face down on the floor and Martin laid above her, both trying to catch their breath. She turned around so she could face him and grinned widely at him.

"I didn't know lawyers were so good at sex."

"I didn't know Clarice Sterling was so good either."

"Yeah but I don't think Tom or Clarice will bother about the burnt knees. But Sam and Martin will," she sighed, pain flaring.

He chuckled. "Yeah but that was worth it, wasn't it?"

"Totally."

They both got up and went to bed. Sam snuggled against Martin's body while he caressed her hair.

"Martin?"

"Mmh?" 

"Please tell me you don't want four kids."

"Why not?" he said opening one eye.

"Because Martin Fitzgerald if you get me pregnant four times, you're the one staying at home to raise them."

He stayed silent for a moment and Sam thought he had fallen asleep.

But then he sighed. "Okay, two it is."

She smiled and kissed him before going to sleep.

TBC


	9. 9 The Submariner

The Fantasy Series: 9- The Submariner

Sam was surfing through all the channels, not really noticing what was on. She looked at the time again: it was 00:30. She was becoming worried. Why Martin wasn't home by now? She tried to call him on his cell phone but he wasn't answering and no one seemed to be at the office. It wasn't like him to disappear like that. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she jumped at the sound of two rough knocks on her door. She hit the mute button of her remote and got up to see who was coming to see her in the middle of the night.

She looked through the peephole - you never know in this city - and smiled at the sight of a man in uniform in front of her door. She opened slightly the door to see Martin in an Naval Uniform. It was white and decorations were pinned all over his chest. He was smiling smugly when he took off his cap and put it under his arm.

"How can I help you?" she smirked.

"Samantha Spade?"

"Yeah?",she narrowed her eyes, wondering where he was going.

"You don't recognize me?"

"Um I'm sorry, I don't think we've met before."

She was about to close the door, when he stopped her. "Samantha, it's Martin. Remember we met about a year ago?"

She stared at him, blankly. He was always like this, not giving any details. It was like she had to read his mind but obviously she couldn't. "Sorry, no I don't remember you."

"Well I don't know what I should have expected, I mean, we only spent the night together."

He was acting disappointed, but he could tell his game was annoying Sam, so he decided to drop it. Maybe Sam wasn't into the military thing. He sighed and started to say something but Sam interrupted him.

"Wait a minute, Martin Fitzgerald?"

He smiled at her. "Yeah, Fitzgerald. Well now you have to call me Commander," he showed her his new decorations.

"Wow I'm impressed."

She saw him getting uncomfortable as he stood out in the hall. He just prayed he wouldn't see any of their neighbors, it was humiliating enough. Sam chuckled and added. "Maybe you want to come in?"

"Uh, yeah thanks." He stepped inside and fingered his cap nervously. "You know, I'm sorry to stop by like this, in the middle of the night, but I'm on leave and I didn't know what to do or who to see."

"It's okay I wasn't asleep anyway. So when are you leaving again?"

"Tomorrow at 10AM," he sighed.

"Wow that's not much time."

"Yeah especially when you just spent a whole year in a submarine with like a thousand frustrated guys," he chuckled.

"Oh I see why you came to see me."

"I hope it's okay," he said tentatively, unsure of her reaction.

"You're lucky you're cute. And that I don't have a man right now."

She grabbed his jacket collar and brought him close to her, crushing his lips on hers. He really was gorgeous in this uniform... okay he was gorgeous all the time, but Sam had a little thing for guys in uniform. They were so sexy! And he chose the most sexy of them all, a Naval officer, dressed in white. Just the thought of it, made her insides burn for him and the wetness in her panties grow.

As she thrust her tongue in his mouth, he snapped back to reality, dropped his cap on the floor and pushed her against the wall, right next to the door. He grabbed her under her thighs and lifted her effortlessly. Wow was her Marty strong or what? She wrapped her legs around his waist while he started to undress her. He had to have her now.

When she was naked in his arms, he looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"Get undressed," she ordered.

He shook his head and just unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. When they fell on the floor, Sam noticed he wasn't wearing boxers like he usually did.

"So Commander, are you going commando?" she said, licking her lips at the sight of him more than ready.

"Yeah, the regulation boxers irritate my skin," he said smugly.

"Are you going to take off your jacket?"

"No, I'm not going to wait any longer. I'm going to take you right now, because I waited too freaking long to be inside you again."

With that he entered her in a slow thrust, enjoying the feeling of being buried deep inside her. She clutched at his jacket and threw her head backwards. Even though it wasn't a whole year, a whole week without making love to Martin was too freaking long indeed. He shrugged her off all week when she initiated sex, and now she knew why. He had bigger plans.

This was nothing sweet and romantic, it was frantic and to say it crudely, an amazing fuck for both of them. Everytime Martin would pound into her, her back would bump into the wall, making it tremble in the process. She would have bruises on her back, but she couldn't care less now, when she was reaching her climax. She grabbed Martin's head and brought his face to her neck when she came, opening her eyes wide as she muffled her scream on his shoulder, until the waves of pleasure subsided. In her hazed mind, she noticed the TV was still on though no sound was coming out of it.

It was only when she heard the throaty moans Martin was making in her ear that she knew he was close. So she kissed his neck and bit his ear lobe, humming softly. She knew he loved hearing her when he was giving her pleasure so she decided to give him a real show, moaning his name repeatedly. And then, just a few strokes later, she felt him grab her ass and smack her down the wall again to empty himself inside her.

She then felt him stumble a little, but when she was about to tell him to let her down, his legs gave out and they both fell on the floor with a loud "THUD". Fortunately for her, Martin was under her so he cushioned her fall, but for his part he would have a nice bruise on his ass tomorrow.

As she was lying on top of him while he was still struggling to breath, she began kissing his neck and unbuttoning his jacket. When it was off him she shoved his undershirt over his head, and looked at him, really pleased with herself. Finally she got him naked!

"So Commander, was this performance worth waiting a whole year for?" she whispered seductively.

She saw him smile though he kept his eyes closed. "Hell yeah, I would go back into my submarine right now for another year if it meant I got to have this when I came home."

"But you know, the night isn't over yet.."

She got up and offered him her hand to stand. When he took it and stood, she winked at him and went into the bedroom. He followed her, not forgetting to look at her ass.

When he entered the room, he saw her waiting for him under the covers, biting her lower lip in anticipation. He joined her and started kissing her mouth and running his hands over her sides. She was responding to every stroke, squirming and shifting in his arms. When he understood he wouldn't be able to hold her still, he rolled them over so she could be on top.

With that, she looked at him with a devilish grin and began sucking on the skin where his shoulder and neck met, marking her territory. He yelped when she bit hard, leaving a big red mark.

"Ow!"

"What's the matter? Don't you want a little something to show your mates you got lucky during your leave?"

"Are you sure that's the reason you're doing it?"

"Why else I do it?"

"I don't know maybe this is your signature. Maybe you do that to every man you have in your bed."

"And you'll be one of my lucky victims? You wish!" she chuckled, as she returned to her previous task.

He moaned when she nipped at his sensitive spot, right behind his ear. He was so caught up in the sensations that he didn't notice her making her way downward, until he felt her warm breath on his belly button. His eyes sprung open and he looked down at her and her annoying smirk, knowing she held the power right then. But Martin really didn't want to lose it, as much as he didn't want to take it to himself.

It was really weird but tonight he wanted to share everything with Samantha, and if he had to lend her some power to do that, then he would.

He grabbed her arms to pull her up and kissed her lips forcefully. She moaned her protest against his lips.

"What?" he asked breathlessly.

"Why don't you want me to do it?"

"Because I want to do it to you."

She smiled and rubbed her body against his, marvelling about the effect she always seemed to have on him even though they were a couple for more than a year.

"Then I guess we'll have to innovate," she said, her lips stuck on his own.

At this point of the game, neither of them was able to say if they were still playing or not.

"You have an idea?"

"Have you ever heard of multitasking?" she asked as she climbed off of him.

Martin smirked, he never would have thought she would go for it. But he wasn't about to decline the offer. "I think I know what you're talking about, and I'm all for it, if you're game."

"You know I want to do it. You'll have quite a few things to brag about in the canteen of your submarine."

"It's called the mess by the way, but you know I'm not the kind of guy who'll kiss and tell."

"Enough telling already, and more kissing please," she said as she kissed and licked one of his nipples.

"Okay but we need to get settled. Climb on me again, but upside down."

She couldn't help feeling weird with him giving her instruction. It didn't feel like they were about to have a sexual intercourse. But she did it anyway and positioned herself like he said.

And at the same time she grabbed his hardenning shaft between her fingers, he spread her folds with his. They were both attentive to what they were doing, trying to draw out pleasure as much as they could. Sam tried to mirror his actions. When he began licking her clit, she licked the head of his member. When he would suck everything he could reach, she took him fully in her mouth. She never thought this position could be this good. They would have to do it more often, she guessed.

When he pushed two fingers into her, she moaned with his erection in her mouth, vibrations sending shivers all over his body. He had to keep some ounce of control here, but more important, he could allow himself to come first with this position. He scraped her clit with his front teeth while he began the familiar gesture of in and out with his fingers. When he did that, he felt her squirm above him, trying to increase the pressure he had on her clit.

"Harder," she rasped as she stroked him harder with her fingers.

He happily obliged as he felt the familiar tightening in his balls, indicating him his climax wasn't far. Sam felt it too and as she took him again in her mouth, she started rubbing his balls with her fingers and that was all it took as he spurted deep in her mouth, crashing his face and mouth on her folds. And for the first time in her life, Samantha swallowed. She couldn't do it with any other man, she found it disgusting. She would do anything to please Martin and she knew he felt the same way about her.

And now that she could concentrate on her pleasure, she couldn't help gyrating her hips to reach ecstasy as fast as possible. Martin tried to hold her still, but was having no luck, so he rolled them over to trap her with his weight. He slid his tongue into her and fingered her clit until he heard her strangled cry and felt her hips coming off the bed. He continued to please her and waited for her to come back down from her high as he climbed off of her, and looked at her with adoration in his eyes. She was his, and he was the one who made her feel like this. He felt proud and at the same time he was glad she was making him feel like this too. He couldn't think of a more perfect woman for him.

"I need water," she said when she was able to speak again.

She went out in the kitchen and he took advantage of it to climb back under the sheets. But when she came back, totally naked he saw she was wearing the Commander's cap on her head. He looked at her astonished - she was the most beautiful sight in the world.

"We're nowhere near finished Commander. You leave in 8 hours and I intend to make the most of it," she whispered seductively as she crawled across the bed towards him.

He held her stare and it was so feriously attractive, he knew he was in trouble. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"No, I'm trying to engrave this moment in your memory so you won't forget me while you're at sea."

"Believe me, I won't forget you anytime soon."

She straddled his seated form and kissed him hungrily. Who would have thought the Commander outfit had so much effect on her? he thought, smiling inwardly.

This was going to be an interesting night.

TBC


	10. 10 The Bad Cop

The Fantasy Series: 10- The Bad Cop

Samantha had been thinking about her new role playing with Martin for a while now, but unfortunately it was just never a good time. They needed to be alone at the office and though she always tried to urge Martin to stay a little bit later to finish his paperwork, Jack seemed to be living in his office. Always here when they left and already working when they arrived. It was so frustrating! Didn't he have a social life or something?

She was strolling in the corridor again like every night for a few weeks, when she bumped litterally into Lisa.

"Oh I'm sorry Dr Harris. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine Samantha. What are you still doing here? It's late.

Suddenly Sam had an idea, she saw that Lisa was staring at Jack's door while talking. "Oh I'm just a little bit worried about Jack."

That worked, and Lisa grabbed Sam's arm to talk 'privately', and steered her into a corner. "What do you mean worried?"

"Well you know, he's at the office late at night and early every morning. I think a little distraction would be good."

"Have you gone and talk to him?" Lisa asked.

"You know how Jack can be, if he thinks we're trying to pity him, he'll close off even more." She gestured for the therapist to come closer and whispered. "I think he needs a woman in his life."

Lisa stepped back and tried to stay stoïc but failed completely. "I'm going to see him...if he needs to... you know talk or make an appointment with me during the week."

Sam nodded seriously and watched Lisa heading towards Jack's office. She rubbed her hands together, maybe they'd have the office to themselves tonight! She went into the bullpen and found Martin and Danny chatting and laughing. She stepped behind Martin and slid one of her arms around his waist. "So what are you boys up to?"

"We're making fun of you," Danny said as he poked out his tongue at Sam.

"Don't worry, I'll find out. Martin will tell me tonight." she said confidently.

Martin stepped out of her embrace. "Whoa, don't involve me in your little quarrels. I'm neutral here."

"I don't care, I'll make you talk anyway."

"I don't need any details!" Danny said as he grabbed his things and made his way to the elevator. "Good night you two."

"Good night Danny," they said.

As they both watched Danny leaving, they saw Lisa, followed by Jack making their way to the elevator too. The three of them stepped inside the cabin, and the doors closed. Martin sighed. "You ready to head home?"

"What, don't tell me you're tired? It's not even 7PM."

"I didn't say I was tired."

Sam smiled widely, she was going to have fun tonight. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. "If you follow me, I'll promise you'll have fun tonight."

He kissed the tip of her nose. I guess"I'll trust you, I know I always have fun when I'm with you."

She grabbed his hand and looked down every corridor to see if anyone was around until finally they arrived in the interrogation room. Fortunately for Sam, the office was cleared.

"What are we doing here?" Martin asked confused.

She pushed him on a chair and sat on the table in front of him.

"I'm here to interrogate you. You know something I want to know, and I'm not afraid to use force to get it out of you."

She took her handcuffs and her gun from her belt and put them on the table next to her, for him to see. He swallowed his saliva, starting to get aroused. Their latest role playing was so long ago, he thought she didn't want to do it anymore. So seeing her acting the 'bad cop', he couldn't help but smile.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Uh nothing."

"You think you can play the arrongance card here?" Lemme tell you, you found some hard bone here, because I'm not letting you off the hook until I know what you're hiding."

"I'm not hiding anything, I swear!"

"Keep that bullshit for another cop! I saw you talking to your contact."

"So? Is it a crime? I didn't know the 1st Amendment had been removed from the Constitution."

"Don't play smart with me, hot stuff, it won't work," Sam said, eyes narrowing.

"I'm not playing smart, I just want to know what you think I'm hiding."

"What were you talking about with Latino guy?"

"We were talking about my girlfriend."

"Really? And you think I'm going to believe you?"

"It's true I swear!" Martin protested.

"Okay then, what about your girlfriend?"

"Nothing much, just the usual stuff."

Sam sighed, she was getting nowhere. If he didn't want to talk she would be obliged to use more forceful ways. "What usual stuff? That she's a good screw? That you like seeing her when she's sucking your cock?"

Martin blushed at her words. He never knew she could be that vulgar, but he couldn't help feeling aroused.

"You needed to share this kind of information with your buddy to look good?"

"No! I didn't say anything like that! You're putting words in my mouth!"

Sam smirked. "As long as it's only words..."

"What do you want from me? I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Maybe I want something from you. And if it's the case, you're not going home anytime soon to nail your girlfriend, hot stuff."

"Tell me what you want!"

She could tell he was becoming impatient. "I want you to tell me in what kind of mess you've gotten into. Tell me now! Or I swear, I'll make you suffer!"

She grabbed the collar of his shirt and made him stand up. Her face was mere inches away from his. She could feel his ragged breath against her face and noticed the sexual tension in the room. It was so thick it could be cut with a knife. She pushed him against the wall and looked at him ferociously, while he couldn't take his eyes off of her pink fleshy lips. It was like they were demanding to be kissed. But it was stupid, Martin thought, lips couldn't demand anything. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. Anyway, he didn't need to think too much as Sam's lips did what he was thinking about, applying just the right pressure for him to open his mouth under her so that she could slip her tongue in his mouth.

She pressed her body into his, feeling his rock hard chest and his growing erection.

"Is this the kind of suffering you were referring to?" he smirked.

"Oh no. This is to make you beg later on. You just had the good stuff, and if you want it back, you'll have to talk."

"I'm not going to talk just because you kissed me. You'll have to be more...convincing."

She grabbed his wrist and pushed him on the floor, near the table. Here he was, sitting on the floor, looking up at her while she was taking her handcuffs from the table. She clasped the bracelet on one of his wrists and clasped the other after passing behing the table leg. Martin was sitting on the floor, tied to the table his back against the leg of it. Sam stood up and looked at him, satisfied. "So do you want to talk now, or not?"

He smiled smugly at her. "Make me."

Okay, he was tougher than she thought he would be. But she was Samantha Spade. She had made all her suspects bend with her interrogating, and Martin was no exception. She straddled him and ground her hips on his arousal.

"Are you sure you want to keep your secret? I'm sure it's not worth it."

"I'm perfectly fine with keeping it to myself."

He was acting tough, but Sam could feel he was struggling not to give in. He was drawing circles with his hips to rub his erection against her center and Sam had to use all her will power not to moan. She quickly got up, leaving a whimpering Martin on the floor.

"It's not working like that, hot stuff. You didn't tell me anyhting so you're not getting the good stuff."

"Okay what do you want to know?"

"What were you up to with your Latino friend?"

"He was asking me if my girlfriend was good in the sack."

"And what did you answer?"

"I said she was the best," he sighed.

Sam sat back on him. "Was that so hard?" she smirked. "And I'm not talking about the proof you're glad to see me Fitzgerald."

"I told you what you wanted to hear! Now you have to keep your promise and show me the good stuff."

She started unbuttoning his shirt slowly, and pushed it off his shoulders. But it pooled down at his wrists because of the handcuffs. "Let's start with the good stuff for me."

She stroked his chest with her palms, feeling his muscles contract under her touch. But she didn't stop there. She unclasped his belt buckle and unzipped his pants pushing them past his hips. Sam was still in her black suit - much to Martin's disappointment - and she didn't seem to have any intention of getting undressed soon.

"Scoot up," she told him.

As he lifted his butt, she slid his pants with his boxers downwards. When his ass met the cold tiled floor, he hissed and felt his excitment decrease a little bit - just what he needed. She untied his shoelaces and took off all his clothes and looked down at him. He had planted his heels on the floor, with his knees bent and his arms still behind him - not that he had a choice here. She took off her jacket and grabbed her white shirt at the waist and pulled it out of her pants. Martin noticed the black bra underneath the white almost see-through work shirt she was wearing. No wonder she kept her jacket on all day long.

She stepped to stand above him and straddled him like before except this time they both had their knees up in the air. Martin was becoming frustrated with his hands handcuffed. He wanted to unbutton Sam's blouse and run his fingertips over her silky skin, making her whimper in desire. She grabbed his chin since he was staring at her black bra throught the material of her blouse, like he was mesmerized by it, and tilted his head up.

"All in good time, hot stuff."

She kept her hand on his cheeks, pressing them as she leaned to kiss him, grinding her hips into his even more and crushing her upper body to his torso. Martin groaned as the pleasure from her kiss mixed with the pain of her hand squeezing his cheeks and the table leg digging into his back. When they came up for air, Martin gasped as he bent his upper part towards Sam to avoid being bruised too much by the table leg. He took advantage of this position to kiss Sam's neck and made his way in her cleavage, kissing the top of her breasts. Sam bent backwards too as Martin's kisses started to arouse her seriously. She supported herself with one of her hands on the floor behind her, while the other went into his hair, ruffling it.

"I think now is a good time. Take off your blouse," he rasped.

"Who do you think you are, giving me orders?"

"I'm a man who can sue you and the Bureau for brutality during an interrogation."

"You really shouldn't complain, I'm not offering this kind of interrogation to just any suspect, you know."

"I didn't say I was complaining, I just want you to unbutton your blouse like I would do if I could use my hands."

Sam needed her both hands to unbutton her shirt, so she had to bend forward, forcing Martin to lay against the table leg again. She went teasingly slow as Martin watched her every move, licking his lips when he could see her breasts still enclosed in their black satin prison. When she was finally done, she threw her blouse on the table in front of her and went to unbutton her pants. She got up to get rid of them and of her shoes. While she did so, she noticed how aroused and ready he was. She quickly shed her clothes until she stood in front of him in a black satin bra with its matching thong.

Martin rolled his eyes mentally. Great, another set of lingerie. Like he wasn't in enough trouble already.

She seemed to hesitate a second. Martin saw it and wondered what was wrong. "What is it, Officer? Having second thoughts?" God he hoped not.

"Don't worry hot stuff, you told me what I wanted to know, so I'll keep my promise and give you what I told you. I'm just wondering if you can hold on long enough for some more foreplay," she smirked.

Truth was, even if he adored foreplay with Sam, he couldn't wait to be inside her. She was really good in her bad cop act. He could only hope she wasn't that sexy with regular suspects, or he'd have to be present in every interrogation she'd conduct in the future.

"Take off all your clothes. We'll save some more foreplay for another day."

She knew Martin was talking now and she happily obliged as she stood naked, ready to straddle him again. Martin would do anything right now to have his hands free. He wanted to touch her so bad. But when she bent backwards again, he saw another opportunity as he bent towards her and took one of her nipples in his mouth. She braced herself with her hands behind her, while she lifted her ass slightly, wanting to impale herself on him.

"Wait!" she rasped as she was starting to get breathless with Martin's 'oh so well placed' kisses.

His head tilted up and looked at her, frowning. She managed to grab his erection in her hand and guide it into her. They both sighed at the familiar feeling. Sam resumed her position but kept one hand to herself to draw Martin's lips to hers, tugging at his hair in the process. She used her heels for leverage to set the rhythm, alterning fast thrusts with slow ones. She even drew circles with her hips to help her orgasm come quicker. She knew his wasn't far away and she didn't want him to restrain himself to wait for her.

She used her heels to support all her weight as she took her second hand that was on the floor and wrapped her both arms aroung his neck. He bit her shoulder slightly as she pushed even harder and faster on him, sensing their climaxes were close.

By the time she got hit by the wave of pleasure, she was pounding on him like never before, so eager to reach this moment of ecstasy. When Martin reached his, he bit so hard on her neck he left a big red mark. But since this was the only hold he had, he didn't restrain himself, making Sam yelp in his arms, which only intensified the pleasure for the both of them.

When they were able to breath normally again, Sam reached for her pants and took off the key, releasing Martin. The first thing he did was encircling her waist with his arms, not caring about the pain on his wrist or his back. He kissed her hungrily, wanting to thank her.

"Tell me your regular interrogation aren't like that," he asked.

She chuckled. "Trust me, they aren't."

"Good cause, they're not that effective."

"What do you mean?" she said and she got up and started getting dressed.

Martin did the same as he smiled at her enigmatically. "You still don't know what Danny and I were talking about."

"Are you kidding? I did all of this and you lied to me?"

"I'll tell you at home don't worry," he winked at her.

"I hope so," she said as she kissed him gently on the lips. "Let's go, I'm exhausted."

Martin took his jacket from the chair and checked discreetly to make sure the object he was hiding from her was still there. He sighed in relief when he felt the velvety box under his fingertips. Tonight was going to be a good night he thought.

The END


End file.
